MrBeast
|Row 3 title = Occupation:|Row 3 info = Youtuber|image = File:MrBeast.jpg|Row 1 title = Birthdate:|Row 1 info = May 7th, 1998|Row 2 title = Gender:|Row 2 info = Male}} Jimmy Donaldson, better known as MrBeast, is an American YouTuber. His videos often involve him spending a lot of money, which he has reveived from sponsors. He has over 23 million subscribers. He helped PewDiePie by buying billboards in his city. His video of doing so prevented T-Series from overtaking PewDiePie in October 2018. Later, when T-Series was about to catch up to PewDiePie again, he made a video where he said PewDiePie 100 thousand times. In February 2019, he and four of his friends went to the Super Bowl wearing shirts saying "SUB 2 PEWDIEPIE". MrBeast has made multiple "last to leave" challenges, where multiple people were in some situation (slime pool, inside a circle etc.) and he gave money (or a new house) to the last person to leave. Other times, he made videos where he challenged himself (sometimes alongside other people) to stay in a situation for a certain amount of time (usually 24 hours). Following the success of the Instagram Egg in January 2019, MrBeast made a video called "Make This Video The Most Liked Video On YouTube", which has the Instagram egg as its thumbnail and features seven people competing in the Egg Olympics. The actual goal of the video was to become the second most liked non-music video, behind PewDiePie's YouTube Rewind 2018. The goal was achieved within 5 days. It later became the most liked non-music video despite MrBeast telling people not to have it overtake YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good. On his 21st birthday, MrBeast made a tweet where he announced that a random person who retweeted the tweet in the next 72 hours would get $10,000. This tweet got retweets at a quick rate, and got to a million retweets in a day, and is currently the 6th most retweeted tweet on Twitter. He later made a second giveaway tweet, which became the 14th most retweeted tweet. On October 25, 2019, MrBeast and fellow YouTuber Mark Rober started an event called #TeamTrees, with the goal to raise 20 million dollars by 2020, with one tree planted for every dollar donated. Trivia *He was the Wikitubia Hall of Fame member of December 2018, and the 22nd in total. *MrBeast started out as a Minecraft channel, but has not been associated with the game for years. During this time, his first channel, which has since deleted, focused on Call of Duty and, at some point, Battle Pirates. *MrBeast is one of the three people/groups to be on the top 50 of both most retweeted tweets and most liked videos, the other two being Ariana Grande and BTS (BTS has at least four entries on each). MrBeast is the only one on both lists who is not a musical artist. *His older brother has a YouTube channel called MrBro which started quickly growing in subscribers when MrBeast promoted the channel. Category:Youtubers Category:Male Category:People Category:Born in 1998 Category:Born in May Category:Wikitubia Hall of Fame Category:American people